Described herein are a gesture evaluation system and a method for evaluating a gesture. In addition, described herein is a vehicle which includes the gesture evaluation system.
Recently, there is a tendency to use systems having optical sensors for detecting gestures in vehicles in order to operate devices that are installed in the vehicle. A distinction is made here between gestures for activating devices and gestures for operating devices. One example in this respect is described in German Patent Application DE 20 2012 005 255 U1. The latter proposes an operating apparatus for a vehicle having a gesture monitoring unit and an actuating unit for actuating an associated apparatus. The gesture monitoring unit is designed to capture non-tactile gestures made by a user. Furthermore, the operating apparatus is placed in an operating state if the gesture monitoring unit captures a non-tactile activation gesture, with the activation gesture differing from an actuation gesture.
Evaluating content is known from the field of social media. Here, online content such as an image or a status update is frequently evaluated by pressing a like button on a presentation surface. By pressing the like button, a user gives a positive evaluation of the online content with which he was presented, for example on a website. However, evaluations on the basis of gestures within a vehicle management system have so far been less common.
Until now, functions in the vehicle have been retrieved by actuating defined function buttons. In order to sense button actuations, one electrical or capacitive switch per button has been necessary. In local terms, functions are limited to the surface of the mechanical button. Until now, it has been possible for example to evaluate songs or tracks on multimedia playback devices, such as smart phones, so as to provide automated playlist configurations with evaluation criteria. However, no buttons having such functions have been incorporated in a vehicle, and the function has thus not been realized.
This has the disadvantage that vehicles have no criterion for automated playlist configurations, for example. The entire functionality of multimedia playback devices is not yet available in vehicles.